All I Want This Christmas
by Sailing On A Notebook
Summary: Mana's doing last minute shopping for Mahad's Christmas present. She bumps into a kind stranger. Modern AU. Vaseshipping.


**A/N I thought of this idea in the very early hours of Christmas day and thought it'll be a nice Christmas treat. I hope you like it! (It took me longer to think of a title than it took to write this oneshot!)**

 **Merry Christmas to all those celebrating!**

 **Pairing: Mana x Atem**

* * *

All I Want This Christmas

Mana always had bad timing. She couldn't help her herself and she often said that it wasn't her fault. _The world's conspiring against me._ Now is no different. A blanket of snow had already settled on Domino so she ran down the street as carefully as she could, trying to get herself where she needed to be. She didn't want to slip on ice _again_.

The thing was Mana wasn't the only thing that had bad timing, almost everything she associated herself with had bad timing. Her online order for Mahad's Christmas present got cancelled this morning which means now she had to run around like a maniac to get what she needed. It didn't help that it was Christmas Eve also and in less than an hour all the shops would be closing.

Usually she wouldn't have minded, she would explain the situation to Mahad and he would understand like a good older brother. But this year Mana knew he got her something she's wanted for a long while and not having a gift to return was not acceptable in Mana's books. She had to get him something nice. She ordered the perfect gift online and it was meant to come just in time for Christmas. She probably should've ordered it a month or two before but she never thought that far into the future. She paid for express delivery and everything but the _stupid company gave me my money back! I don't want my money back! I want the present!_

She rushed into another antique store hoping they had the chart that chronicles the history of ancient Egyptian Pharaohs or at least one of the books he wanted. Luckily, she had managed to find a t-shirt that said 'History Buff' on it from the museum gift shop.

Mana continued to scour around the shop, trying hard not to bump into anyone or anything. She was managing well until -

"Agh! Sorry! I'm so sorry!" She apologised as she skirted another corner and collided into a boy just half an inch taller than her. Well, if you exclude his hair.

He had pretty good reflexes so he managed to catch himself and Mana before they descended into a pile of limbs. However they knocked against the shelf and caused a scroll to tumble down.

"It's okay," the stranger assured in a baritone voice. He picked up the scroll and he sighed in relief. "I was actually trying to reach this. Thank you."

Mana nodded and looked down because she could feel her cheeks reddening. He had an intense amethyst gaze that seemed to look directly into her soul.

"No... problem," she trailed and gave a sweet smile and cheeky wink. He smiled back, it wasn't as large as hers but equally as genuine.

 _Hey he's hot._

Her cheeks reddened more at the thought and she looked away, starting to gaze at the things on the shelf. Fortunately, the boy didn't linger and went to the front of the store to purchase his item.

Mana looked at her wrist watch. The shop will be closing in 10 minutes so she had to be quick. She went on her tiptoes to read the item labels from the higher shelves and grinned when she saw the chart she was after. She reached up but all her hand met was air. She frowned, there weren't any more left. _Doesn't matter, I can ask if there is more in stock._

She skipped throughout the store and asked the employee at the counter. He said that a young man, around her height, brought the last one a few minutes before.

Her mouth widened in shock. She scooted away from the cashier and stumbled out of the store.

 _He had the last one?! It was in my grasp! I should've just picked it up! What else could I get for Mahad?_

Mana felt overwhelmed with the feeling to cry. She couldn't do one thing right. All she wanted to do was get an adequate gift for her brother and she couldn't even do that. She watched the stores around her close their shutters and she could see the employees starting to go home, it made her stomach flip.

She felt like a horrible sister. She knew she was usually with the pranks and epic comebacks but Christmas and his birthday was always a time to redeem herself. She continued to lumber down the streets, the Christmas lights looked like fireflies making her lips tip up slightly.

Christmas was one of her favourite holidays. The merriment was contagious and had her singing Christmas carols from the beginning of November. But now, after she ruined everything, she didn't want it to be Christmas at all. Maybe in a few days when the new year was coming she could make a resolution to not screw up so much next year.

Soon, she found small snowflakes dancing in the air. It was snowing again making Mana giggle. She brushed away a stray tear that fell and twirled around a corner. For the second time she bumped into someone. "Sorry..." she mumbled. She looked up and met the pair of amethyst eyes from earlier. "I'm not very good at looking where I'm going."

The darkening sky meant that the boy couldn't see the blush on her cheeks. Instead of glowering at her, he gave her a soft smile. "It's okay," he assured. "Are you still in a rush?"

Mana shook her head. Another tear slipped from the corner of her eye which she hastily wiped away, hoping that he'd missed it. But he hadn't, his features contorted in concern. "Is everything okay?"

Mana paused, unsure if she should say anything, but the worried glance of the boy made her speak. "I'm just being silly. I've tried to get my brother's Christmas present today because I found out the online order was cancelled." She didn't know why she was sharing her problems with this attractive stranger, especially because he was one of them.

 _Stupid boy, did you have to take the last scroll?_

"What were you looking for?" He asked.

"Something to do with Ancient Egypt, he's a history nerd," she explained and then twisted her lips into a pout. She started to look away, there was something worshipful in his gaze and it made her either want to continue staring or look away.

She wondered why he cared so much. What did she look like in his eyes?

"This, by any chance?"

In one swift movement he took out the scroll from the carrier bag and waved it in front of her. She noticed his lips were half smiling and half smirking.

She wanted to say no, but she had no reason to lie to the stranger. "I was hoping to get something like that," she muttered, trying to sound nonchalant.

He continued to stare at her and she wondered if he had ever been told that it was rude. Her cheeks started to tinge pink again - she hoped to blame it on the bitter weather - she couldn't decide if she felt flattered or self-conscious.

"Have it."

"What?" Mana exclaimed. Her eyes widened in shock. She hadn't expected that to happen.

"You need it for your brother, I was getting it for myself."

"But it's yours. You got it first, you bought it -"

"And I'm giving it to you. You look like you need it more than I do. I can get it again, when it's back in stock."

Mana tried to protest but the perfect stranger didn't have any of it. He was in a particularly altruistic mood. He always liked to help someone whenever he could. The fact it was Christmas time and that the girl had the prettiest eyes he'd ever seen made him want to help her more.

"Okay, fine but let me pay you -"

He shook his head. "I won't accept it. Consider it a Christmas gift."

The girl huffed and it made him chuckle. _She's so cute._

Mana bit her lip gently, his chuckle warming her in a way her jacket couldn't. "I - I don't know what to say... thank you very much! Do you want to grab a coffee or something? As - as a thank you. There's a cafe just down the road that isn't closed yet."

He nodded, his lips stretched in a smile. She led the way, constantly thanking him again and again for giving her the scroll. She now had the perfect present for her brother. The snow was still falling gently, coating the two strangers as one skipped and the other strolled down the street.

The boy pushed open the door to the quaint cafe and gestured Mana to enter inside. She slipped through and let the sweet smell of hot beverages and delicacies greet her.

For some reason everyone's attention in the shop were on the duo, making their eyebrows furrow. The cashier had a broad smirk plastered on his lips and looked pointedly above them.

The two looked up and saw mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. They shrunk into themselves, wanting to get out of it but everyone beckoned them to do so. Mana looked over to the boy and saw red flirting on his cheeks. It melted her heart and made her close her eyes and lean forward, hoping and waiting for his lips to meet hers.

They did.

A delicious coolness spread through her and both of them agreed with the way their lips slanted against each other. The kiss lingered on making the customers and staff cheer, bringing to two back to the cafe. They pulled away and found that during the kiss Mana's free hand had found the boy's chest and his to her waist.

Mana peered at him from under her lashes, there were still a few snowflakes that hadn't melted yet settled on them, her cheeks were alight and she found that she didn't know what else to do except pressing her lips to his once again. His lips curved into a smile as he kissed her back, his hold on her tightening slightly.

Once they broke apart again, everyone in the cafe had already gotten back to what they were doing, Mana realised something.

"Oh, I'm Mana by the way."

He chuckled, the hearty sound was music to her ears. "I'm Atem."

Mana's smile widened, thinking that maybe her timing wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 ** _Reviews please! :)_**


End file.
